1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for displaying an image.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, the display devices for displaying images have been classified by:    (1) a projection type for displaying images by projecting on a screen a light modulated by a light modulation element such as a liquid panel or the like, and    (2) a direct vision type in which a light modulated by a light modulation element such as a liquid panel or the like is visualized as it is and recognized as an image.
By the way, in any of the display devices of the above-described projection type and direct vision type, an illumination light was irradiated to the light modulation element. However, this has caused a problem of a low dynamic range.